Some Kind Of War
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: He had to catch up, catch him. Kadaj smiled unknowingly to himself at the picture in his mind. “Niisan.” Whatever was making Kadaj remember.. Sephiroth would remove the problem, once and for all. AU CloudKadaj. Amnesia
1. Chapter 1

Some Kind Of War

Chapter One

* * *

His motorcycle roared beneath him as dirt flew from his wheels. His blonde chocobo hair whipped around his face. His eyes, shielded from dirt by his sunglasses, narrowed. 

Ahead of him was another motorcycle, sporting a silver haired teen. He had to catch up, catch him, before he got to the rock face.

"Oi! Nii-san! I thought you could do better than this!" the silver haired youth laughed. Cloud Strife narrowed his Mako blue eyes and sped up.

Both bikes pressed down hard on their brakes, skidding to a halt by a large rock formation. The younger of the two hopped off his bike and flipped his hair back.

"I win again, Nii-san." he smirked at the blonde, who removed his glasses.

"I'm not your 'Nii-san'." Cloud grumbled. The youth rolled his eyes.

"You only seem to mind that nickname when you loose." his friend huffed and leaned on his bike, like trying to show off.

"Whatever." Cloud left his glasses off and revved his bike. "Come on, Kadaj. I bet you're needed at home."

Kadaj frowned. Racing with Cloud had made him forget. Always did.

He was moving.

– – –

The Seventh Heaven bar had it's doors open wide and a truck was pulled up nearby. Boxes lay randomly around it as large men heaved the objects into standing positions where they would hopefully last through the trip.

Tifa monitored the moving men while a silver haired family packed things. All expect two. The family consisted of three boys and their mother and father. The father was currently sitting in a chair inside, picking at his nails and sneering at anyone who passed by. The youngest son was currently out somewhere.

It seemed whenever a lot of stress occurred Kadaj, the youngest sibling, and Cloud, Tifa's friend, would vanish and be gone for hours. Tifa didn't dwell on their location for very long, they were probably both racing on their new motorcycles. She was too busy being proud. 15 and in charge of a move. She was quite proud to be where she was.

The sounds of motors filled her ears and she looked down the street. Motorcycles were soaring gently toward them. The bikes stopped and Tifa hurried over with a glare in place.

"Cloud Strife! I should've known you'd take a 12 year old out on some dangerous machine like this!" Tifa wasn't really angry, but it was a routine she wouldn't brake.

"Give me a break, Tifa. He's fine." Cloud sweat dropped.

"Besides." Kadaj spoke up. "I'm better at it than he'll ever be." he gave her a smirk and she snorted.

"Dumb luck and raw talent, Kadaj." Tifa gave Cloud a warning look and turned back to the truck. "Ah! No! Turn it around! You'll break it!" she panicked, running over to the moving men.

Kadaj made a noise and Cloud knew he was smirking without looking at him. They smirked at each other before laughing silently.

– – – – – –

Kadaj picked up his own box of more important objects and set them in the car. He turned around and saw Cloud looking out his bedroom window.

A boy slightly older than himself walked past and ruffled his hair.

"Don't linger, Kadaj." he said somewhat forcefully.

"I know that, Yazoo." Kadaj glared back. Yazoo wanted to grow up way too fast. And Loz, his oldest brother, was too busy to clinging to Tifa's mother saying goodbyes to notice his brothers.

Kadaj was about to climb in after Loz into the car when Cloud appeared in the doorway, looking completely lost. Kadaj ran over and wrapped his arms tightly around the older teen. Cloud instantly held onto him and he felt Kadaj shudder once before they let go.

"Don't forget me. Alright, Kadaj?" Cloud nodded. Kadaj was only a few inches shorter than him.

"How could I forget about beating you in every race we ever ran?" Kadaj laughed slightly and then mouthed his goodbye before running back to the car.

Cloud waved after the car as it drove off and Tifa stood beside him.

"Good riddance."

Kadaj looked forward at his father in the passenger seat. His father never drove the car, sometimes Kadaj wondered if he even knew how. His father seemed to be able to get wherever he needed to be, on time, and without a known source of transportation.

Yazoo nodded and Loz just looked back at the bar. Their mother didn't speak. She hardly ever did. It seemed her strange meekness, but not weakness, was transferred to Loz more than the others.

Kadaj could only remember hearing his mother speak once. She had been telling him a story when he was little. Then his father came in the room.

'Don't confuse him with false stories like those.' he'd said.

'Sephiroth..' his mother glowered. They left Kadaj alone in the room but he never heard his mother speak after that.

"That boy was too friendly. They all were." Yazoo pushed his bangs behind his ears.

"Yea." Loz nodded but Kadaj could tell he was half lying.

"What did you think, Kadaj?" Sephiroth looked over his shoulder at his youngest son. Kadaj thought only a second before giving his reply.

"I think it's a good thing we're finally moving out of that place." He folded his arms and took to glaring out the window at the passing houses.

* * *

Onee-chan 1: Sorry for the shortness of it all. I have a friend who read this whole story and she loved it. At first she was always asking why the chapters were so short. -sweatdrop- but she still loved it. She almost killed my about 3 or 4 times for events in the story.. lol. 

It: I think it's about time we told all our readers.. of me and Onee-chan's stories at least.. My and Onee-chan work together on just about every story. lately though.. she's been branching out on her own and wont even let me read until she has a few chapters done. -tears-

Onee-chan 1: ooh! stop being a crocodile! hmph.

It: -stops crying- fine...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"So it's a go then?"

"Yes. So don't mess it up."

"When have I ever done that, Tifa? Get real."

"I guess so. Just come back safely."

"Right." The phone shut and Fenrir revved up. Dust was left in his wake as he drove off across the fields.

Cloud sped up, faster and faster. If he reached a certain speed...

A soft burst off air hit Cloud in his face. He opened his eyes and saw another bike before him. It wasn't slowing down so Cloud would have to speed up. He was catching up but they were coming to a cliff. A smile crossed his face as he skidded to a halt randomly. He laughed and looked around himself. He frowned.

He was just by the line that divided the Mako from the Midgar. Mako was an energy source that powered everything past this point and one or two cities elsewhere. Mako's had officially dubbed everyone but those in their Mako powered cities as vermin. Midgar cities were powered by natural resources and normal powers. Most people lived equally and no one thought anything for the Mako cities.

The larger Mako cities had large slums populating them. Those fortunate ones had the easy life while those in the slums starved. Residents of Midgar often wondered why the slums didn't travel to their cities.

Currently, a war was upon them all. It started 6 years ago. Sephiroth, a powerful man and the greatest fighter in Mako's army, had told his leaders some lie about Midgar and now they were at war. Whatever the reason may have been that Mako shut it's doors to the public and forced it's able bodies people into armed forces, Cloud didn't care.

Cloud had volunteered to join his army. He was a spy and soldier for Midgar. He'd had partners before but they all complained that he was too angsty or drove too fast on his motorcycle. Cloud didn't care. He worked better alone.

"Six years." Cloud muttered under his breath. "Only a year after you left." he pulled a dull metal locket from somewhere on Fenrir. Tifa had given him this locket 7 years ago. Cloud wouldn't wear it, too weird to see himself wearing a necklace like this. But he hid it in Fenrir.

He drove so fast just to loose himself in the rush of the race. But he lost. He always lost.

"Hn." Cloud opened the locket without any difficulty. He was sure it's small door would break off soon. Inside was a picture of Kadaj, leaning on his new motorcycle. Looking hot headed as usual.

He stuffed the locket back where it had come from and muttered curses at Tifa. He remembered her joking about getting him a heart locket instead.

_Vrrr! Vrrr!_

"Hello?" Cloud picked up his phone.

"Cloud? Were you daydreaming again?"

"No. Why?"

"I called three times."

"Oh. Ok."

"Whatever. Cloud, have you gotten their yet?" Tifa asked.

"Yea. I'll take care of it."

"Cloud! Wai.." _Click._

Whatever she was going to say was cut off. Oh well. Cloud was capable of handling a mission like this.

He hopped off his bike and decided to walked the rest of the way. Grabbing his sword, he jumped off the cliff he was on and landed on the lower dirt. Nothing but dessert here.

His mission was simple, actually. Too simple for his liking. Apprehend the man, Cid, and bring him back to the bar. Cid. What kind of name was that?

Cloud craned his neck, coming in view of the man's house. He darted behind a boulder nearby. Someone was there. Three motorcycles rested outside Cid's house. The door burst open and three men came out.

One had long silver hair and seemed not to care about the baking sun he'd walked into. He dressed in leather and cracked his neck slightly. He spoke but Cloud was too far to hear it. His partner, from the looks of their clothing, was a taller man with a strong build and short silver hair. He was escorting a man out, forcefully. He nodded to his long haired companion and they hopped on their bikes.

Cloud gasped. He recognized them! Yazoo and Loz! Those two were brothers. What were they here for? And.. That third bike.. Where was..

"Eavesdropping, Nii?" a snide voice smirked. Cloud looked up on the bolder and jumped back.

"Kadaj!" Cloud gasped. He would have greeted him further but his silver haired companion grew curiousness in his green eyes.

"How do you know my name?" he asked. When Cloud didn't respond, he grew angry. "Answer me!"

How could Kadaj not remember him? And what was that hate burning in his eyes. Kadaj moved instantly and Cloud quickly moved his sword to keep Kadaj from slicing his throat.

"You. What's your name?" Kadaj asked.

"Cloud. Cloud Strife." the blonde replied. His eyes dilated. Kadaj narrowed his eyes. Mako blue eyes.. He jumped back from Cloud and eyed him strangely.

"Who's side are you on, Cloud Strife?" Kadaj asked, squatting down. Cloud momentarily wondered how he could move in all that leather.

They stared silently at each other for some time. Cloud's eyes searched his friend for any sign of recognition. Finally, he sheathed his sword and sighed.

"I guess it's not on your side." he answered. Kadaj didn't understand this stranger's actions, but it didn't matter. He'd put up his weapon. Now was his chance.

"Kadaj!" a voice called. Kadaj fumbled slightly. He had been so close to cutting this man's head off. Yazoo leaned lazily on the back of his bike and Loz looked around for Kadaj. So Loz had called to him.

"I think they're waiting for you." Cloud was staring back at Kadaj, eyes clouded so Kadaj couldn't read the emotion in them. He jumped down next to Cloud and whispered in his ear.

"Don't order me around." And Kadaj jumped away back to his brothers.

– – – –

"Cloud?" Tifa asked. Cloud had called but he didn't talk for a while.

"Tifa.. I failed.." he mumbled.

"What? How?" How did Cloud of all people fail?

"I met some interference."

"Silver haired trio, right?"

"Huh? How'd you know?"

"I tried to warn you earlier, Cloud. Reports of the trio have been all over the military. They've already killed some of our subordinates. Even Rude was attacked.. And he'd not even much of a threat! Reno's furious!" Tifa read from a report silently.

"Hm.." Cloud took the silence as time to think.

So Kadaj was working for a military too.. Kadaj may have joined the military like Cloud but something must've gone terribly wrong in 7 years. Kadaj had a thirsty look in his eyes. He seemed more.. What word was he looking for?

Dangerous?

He'd forgotten Cloud and their adventures together. Obviously he's forgotten everything. Cloud noted Kadaj's height growth and his hair had gotten a little longer. Kadaj hadn't changed his style, thankfully. He still tried to show off with those clothes and his hair was still parted to the side to hide his face. Cloud used to wonder what he was trying to hide with that hair but he'd learned to like it.

"Cloud?'

"Hm?" Cloud was brought from his thoughts.

"Cid's okay. They could threaten him with death and he'd still be the stubborn ass he always has been. Don't dwell too much on it... You're okay, right?" Tifa seemed suddenly worried.

"Yea."

"Was it something the silver haired mystery assassins did?" she asked.

"Heh. Something like that." Cloud smiled at her intuition. Sometimes Cloud was as readable as murky water. But on other occasions, Cloud was an open book.

"Come on back and we'll decide what to do next." Tifa hung up at the same time as Cloud.

Cloud sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He pocketed his phone and pulled on his goggles. Fenrir roared into life and he sped on home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Kadaj paced around in circles. A door opened to his right and he stiffened slightly. A shot rang out and he instantly drew out his sword, blocking the bullet.

"Yazoo.." Kadaj greeted calmly.

"Good morning, brother." Yazoo walked into view and sat down on a table, not caring if it was important.

Kadaj nodded to him and continued to walk in long, wide, graceful circles. The way he stared at the floor, you'd think there was something written there.

"Is something bothering you, Kadaj?" Yazoo asked after watching this routine play through for 10 minutes.

"Hm? Why do you ask?" Kadaj asked, stopping in his path.

"Never mind."

Kadaj didn't continue his circles and instead, stood there silently while his brother reloaded his gun.

"Yazoo, contact Sephiroth and tell him I've gone to see mother." Kadaj turned on heel and left the room quickly. Yazoo cocked his gun and made a 'hmm' noise. The middle son stood and left the room like he'd never been their.

– – –

A man in leather stood before a large casket. Inside was a woman called 'Jenova'. The man wasn't sure if that was her real name or if she were even really in there. He just went by what he'd been told. It's all he cared about.

He kneeled by the coffin and bowed his head.

"Kaa-san. It's been a long time since I visited. I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Kadaj traced his hand along the decorated edges of the casket. His eyes said he desperately wanted to open the top and look in on her. It'd be so easy to do..

'No Kadaj. You mustn't think like that.'

Kadaj shook his head. Voices entered his head and he didn't like it.

'Just do as you're told, Kadaj.'

'Stop it, Kadaj!'

'Stop it!'

'Stop crying!'

Kadaj opened his eyes and found he was curled up on the floor by his mother. When had he gotten down there? He sat up slowly and looked around just the same. He acted as a child, lost and unsure where he'd woken up.

"Mother. Did you see what happened?" he asked, looking at the design on the top of the casket.

Perhaps mother was trying to tell him he needed a rest.. Yes.. That was it. A voice entered his head and he smiled. That was mother. No doubt about it.

"Don't fret, Kadaj. Go back to sleep. It'll be okay." it whispered comfortingly.

"Okay... mother.." Kadaj closed his eyes and slept with his mother. Leaning on the casket he imagined himself laying on a bed with his head in mother's lap. She was running her fingers through his hair. She was so beautiful and Kadaj had not even opened his eyes to see it.

"Kadaj! Look!" Kadaj raised his head, becoming 8 years old in seconds. He lifted himself from mother's lap and looked up. Yazoo was walking into Kadaj's bedroom and Loz stood by him.

"Here, Kadaj. It'll make your stomach feel better." Yazoo smiled and handed him a chocolate ice cream cone. Kadaj stared at the dessert in his hands and Yazoo laughed. Loz followed suit.

"He acts like he's never had ice cream before." Yazoo looked up at his mother and then behind him to Loz.

Kadaj ate carefully, making sure nothing melted onto his fingers and Yazoo and Loz made noises that said 'he's so cute' loud and clear. Kadaj couldn't remember the last time he'd heard Yazoo laugh. It was so strange and yet it seemed normal to everyone else. Yazoo was being nice.. And he couldn't have been more than 10.

Mother ran her fingers through his hair again and he turned to look at her.

"Oh Kadaj..." she laughed and wiped ice cream from his nose.

"You're just home sick, brother. You'll get over it." Loz pipped up. Silent footsteps stopped but no one noticed.

"Yes. This new place is better than our last house, Kadaj." Yazoo moved slightly and Kadaj's eyes widened. In the doorway was a boy, probably 12. The glow from the light downstairs made his golden spikes shine and he gazed at Kadaj with deep, curious, mako blue eyes.

"Oh. You must be that orphan boy. Come in. Don't be shy.." mother smiled and the boy walked in nervously.

He walked past Loz, who seemed slightly afraid of this stranger, and Yazoo, who waved at him from his new position on the side. The boy stopped in front of Kadaj and they stared at each other for a while. Kadaj saw light in those blue eyes. Orphan, or angel...?

"Now then. What's your name?" Mother asked, ruffling his hair. The boy ran his fingers through his hair, fixing it as much as possible, before he looked up at mother and then back down at Kadaj.

"Cloud.. Cloud Strife.."

Mother was saying something but Kadaj swore everything was fading except the boy and himself. The orphan waited patiently.

"What's your name?"

"...Kadaj.." and everything went white.

– – – – – –

_Vrrr Vrrr_ (Insert Team Rocket background music) -see note-

_Vrrr Vrrr_ (Insert team rocket background music)

Kadaj's eyes fluttered open and he noticed his cell phone ringing.

"Ya?"

"What were you doing, Kadaj!" Yazoo's voice replied angrily.

"Oh and look who's interested, suddenly." Kadaj smirked.

"Never mind. Just get ready to go. We got a job."

"I understand. I'll be there in a second." Kadaj shut the phone and rubbed his head.

He'd been dreaming, right? What of? He remembered almost nothing except Yazoo's laugh. Some dream. Yazoo laughing? Ya right.

'_Cloud.. Cloud Strife.'_

Kadaj blinked. Had someone spoken?

"Well, might as well get going, I guess." Kadaj stretched leisurely and walked off towards the underground garage that housed his bike.

– – – –

Their tires ran swiftly along the ground toward a base in Nibelhiem. Today they were carrying out a job closer to their usual work. To kill a scientist working on a new toy for the enemy.

Loz narrowed his eyes at an oncoming object. He let out a low growl.

"Calm, Loz. I'll take care of him." Yazoo nodded. The bikes stopped before nearly hitting Cloud Strife's Fenrir.

"What are you doing here?" Loz asked.

"My job. That's all." Cloud replied. His blue eyes drifted to Kadaj. The boy turned his head down the road toward the large base a little ways away, avoiding Cloud's gaze.

"Kadaj.." Cloud began.

"I'm sorry." Kadaj had a light smile on that told you 'now I suggest you back away.' "I don't feel like talking to you right now."

Kadaj wanted to fight him. Both of them sitting on their bikes on an old road like this one. It was familiar and something made him urge to take off down the road and bait Cloud to follow him. His eyes glinted, so cat like, but before he could do anything Yazoo interrupted.

The long haired teen pulled out his gun and aimed at Cloud forehead. Cloud drew his sword and, as though every fight went this way, both sped off down the road, shooting or blocking or swinging their weapons.

"-ey.." Kadaj began.

"Come on, Kadaj. We have a job to take care of." Loz reminded him, revving his bike.

Kadaj nodded and followed but he glared after Yazoo's retreating tail lights. _He _wanted to fight Strife, not Yazoo. It was _his _decision.

The dirt from Strife's tires cleared and Yazoo shot. Cloud swung his sword but all anyone saw was the blonde's body fall back off his bike and hit the dirt, rolling, about 20 miles away from Kadaj.

'_Cloud.. Cloud Strife.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Onee-chan: ok. so in the last chapter.. I had a -see note- thing next to Kadaj's ring tone.. and then I didnt explain it.. That is a joke from a parody I saw for the movie on YouTube. The Advent Children Parody has Tifa saying 'lets go hunt down that silver haired trio' and then the team rocket music starts up and Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz have their part. it's funny. -smile-

Sorry for not explaining last chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey... Hellooo... Wake up, stupid.." a voice taunted and something kicked him in the side.

Cloud opened his eyes and squinted as his vision cleared. The sun was bright but a head blocked it. Long silver hair fell over the mans face and Cloud knew he was confronted with Yazoo.

"There we go." Yazoo stood up and walked around, as though he were leaving.

"Why do you care if I'm awake or not?" Cloud grumbled angrily.

"... I don't know." Yazoo checked his motorcycle.

Cloud didn't speak for a while and Yazoo checked a couple times to see if he was even still alive.

"You put up good fights, Strife." Yazoo hopped on his bike and glanced at his adversary on the ground. Cloud hadn't moved much but he was now looking away from the sun and it seemed he wasn't listening.

"Stop brooding, Orphan. You sure haven't changed in the last 7 years." with that said, Yazoo sped off, back to his brothers. Cloud's eyes widened.

"Yazoo!" he yelled as he sprang to a sitting position. Pain filled him from his right side and he looked down and saw he was bleeding. Oh right. He'd been shot by Yazoo.

Cloud forced himself to move and saw his bike was standing and waiting for him. Had Yazoo done that too? Speaking of Yazoo. This wasn't very Yazoo like. But it seemed only Kadaj had forgotten their lives back in Midgar. Yazoo certainly remembered it.

Cloud hardly registered he was flying along on his bike toward home. If Yazoo didn't kill him, maybe Yazoo just wanted to distract him. Keep him away from the base so Kadaj and Loz could get the target.. Or maybe just to keep him from Kadaj. Cloud could swear he almost saw a challenging spark run through Kadaj's eyes.

.. The Target?

Cloud stopped instantly and looked back. If there were any chances of the guy being alive, Cloud would rush back right now. But he was sure that if Loz and Kadaj couldn't handle it, Yazoo could. And he'd given them too much time to work on it.

Cursing, Cloud continued home.

– – – – – –

Kadaj walked silently through the large halls of his residence. Things were stirring.

Tifa turned around when she heard the low hum of Fenrir's motor. She smiled and waved at it's rider. Cloud stepped off the bike and promptly fell to his knees.

"Ah! Cloud!" Tifa gasped, running over.

(Fades into..)

Kadaj heard the roar of a newly started engine and opened his green cat eyes. He ran to the window and pulled back the curtains. The orphan boy was sitting on a motorcycle, putting sunglasses on.

"Cloud! Wait!" That young girl. Tifa was it? She ran out to the motorcycle but the blonde gassed it and rode away.

Kadaj's eyes were wide. He'd never known a 12 year old to ride a motorcycle like that so fast.. Or with so much control. It looked fast. It looked fun. Kadaj grinned. He wanted one. (Oh lookie! I rhymed!)

Hurrying downstairs, he ran to the door next to Tifa.

"Where's he going?" he asked.

"To brood. He likes to brood. It's so annoying." Tifa huffed. She looked down at who she was talking to and smiled. "Hey! You're that new kid, Kadaj, right!"

Kadaj nodded, feeling like he'd signed a death wish. Tifa looked around quickly before grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the garage, from the inside door.

"Wanna see something cool?" she flipped on the lights.

A rack of substitute glasses was set by the door in case someone broke one at the bar. Another rack on the other side of the door was filled with keys. Room keys, car keys, motorcycle keys, house keys. Kadaj looked around and spotted his family's black car. Beside it was a convertible red car, probably Tifa's parent's. On the side was a large motorcycle, too big for even Cloud to ride yet. A smaller motorcycle sat in the open.

"That small one used to be Cloud's. I swear he only thinks of motorcycles. He spends all his money on new ones." Tifa sighed.

Kadaj ran over to the small one. He could ride this. It was like a super dirt bike! As his eyes scanned the key rack, Tifa caught his attention again.

"That big one by the wall was Cloud's father's. It's all Cloud has of him." The phone rang inside and Tifa turned to go answer it. "Oh! And don't touch Fenrir. Cloud doesn't like people touching it."

"Fenrir?"

"His father's bike. I think it was a nickname or something. I don't know much about bikes." and with that, Tifa ran in to get the phone. Her parents were out shopping so she was in charge once again.

"Hello! Seventh Heaven Room and Bar, how may I help you?.. uh hm.. Uh hm.. Yes I understand. I'll let them know. Thank You. Good bye." Tifa turned and walked back to the garage.

Actually, Cloud seemed taken with that young boy. Maybe Tifa could.. No that'd be mean.. But even so, Tifa couldn't help herself.

"Hey, Kadaj. Could I ask you a favor? I'd like you to help me out with Clo.. Kadaj?" Tifa didn't see the boy in the garage. The door was open and she looked at the key rack to find a set missing.

Kadaj rode off, quickly, on Cloud's old motorcycle.

"Gah! Boys and their bikes!" Tifa threw her arms up and went back inside. There was nothing she could do now.

– –

Kadaj grinned. That went well, if he did say so himself. He was enjoying the rush of the air as it whipped through his hair. Maybe Cloud liked riding away a lot because it cleared your mind? Actually, Kadaj wasn't one to judge character. Tifa was probably right. Cloud just liked to go brood.

As he thought about Tifa, he suddenly wondered how you stopped this bike. He wasn't sure what all these buttons and triggers did. Did the bike have brakes in it's handles? He tried that but just ended up going faster. Okay. Maybe not.. Foot brake?

Before he could try it out, another bike rode up beside him. It was Cloud!

"What do you think you're doing!" Cloud asked. "Watch out!"

Kadaj looked forward in time to crash. His eyes widened and he knew only the sound of his bike smashing into the rock.

"Oh my god!" Cloud stopped his bike and rushed over to the pile, slipping on a stray flying rock. "Kadaj! Speak to me!" he dug through the pile of bike and rock and found Kadaj's hand. He pulled the boy out and they sat, huffing and tired.

Kadaj felt a hand on his forehead. "I'm.. Alive.." he breathed out in relief.

"Ya. Barely. What the hell were you thinking!" Cloud growled. That was his old bike! And now it was in pieces!

Kadaj merely began to grin.

"It was fun." he replied simply. Cloud stared back, flabbergasted. This kid was nuts! He just crashed a motorcycle and all he could do was grin! And he wasn't hurt at all! Besides these thoughts, Cloud found himself beginning to smile. He put his arm around Kadaj's neck and sighed.

"You-Are-Crazy." he said. They both smiled and laughed a little.

Tifa knew only that they both came back, talking animatedly. Both on Cloud's bike. She didn't ask what happened. She didn't think she wanted to know. But Cloud was smiling. A rare case indeed.

– – – – –

Kadaj blinked a few times to bring himself back to the present. He was sitting on the steps by Jenova. He must have been daydreaming.

'That blonde kid looked a lot like Strife.' he mused. 'I wonder how I knew Nii-san before.' this thought caught him off guard and he decided to muse about it. He leaned on one knee and stared determinedly at the floor.

'Nii-san? Since when did I start calling Strife 'Nii-san'?' he groaned in frustration and a noise to his side caught his attention.

It was a ruff noise but it still rang out 'God you looked adorable' in the room.

"Who's there?" Kadaj stood up and looked to his side.

"Don't mind me. Go back to thinking." Yazoo walked over and sat by Jenova on her other side.

"What are you doing here?" Kadaj asked, sitting back down. His haired waved into his face.

"Visiting mother. Just like you." Yazoo's voice replied.

Several moments of silence ran between the brothers. Yazoo pushed his hair back and sighed. Sitting here reminded him of his past. Of screams. And all those things he didn't stop from happening to..

"Kadaj." he spoke.

"What?"

"...Sitting here brings up the past. Doesn't it?" he asked. He expected the reply of 'No' or of the like. Kadaj didn't have a past to remember.

"Hm." Kadaj nodded. "I guess it does." he smiled and leaned his head against Jenova.

Yazoo looked back at his brother's silver hair. It did? But Kadaj shouldn't...

"Kadaj? Does it?" he asked again.

"I already said, yes. Why are you asking aga..Augh!" Kadaj fell from the steps and held his head in pain. Yazoo's eyes widened and he ran to his brother's side.

"Kadaj! What's wrong!" Yazoo's reply was Kadaj's pained screams and heavy breathing.

"Ah! It.. Hurts! Augh!" Kadaj shook and wavered to his side slightly. He squeezed his eyes shut so tightly he was crying. Yazoo could only watch in horror. "Gyaaahhh!"

Kadaj latched onto Yazoo and cried. His body shook with sobs. He slowly stopped screaming and lapsed over to silent shaking. Yazoo put his arms around him and leaned his head down onto Kadaj's.

He didn't know what to say. This was all his fault and he knew it. All he could do was watch Kadaj suffer. That's all he knew _how _to do.

Kadaj fell asleep like that and Yazoo laid him against the steps. Maybe when he woke up again, he wouldn't remember the pain. He'd probably think he was dreaming it all.

Yazoo closed his eyes. He might have been brought up by his father's teaching, but he couldn't make this stupid sibling love go away. He turned and left the room, Kadaj still leaning on Jenova.

* * *

And...? 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

'Come on Kadaj. It's a surprise.'

'Will I like it, Yazoo?'

'..Ya. Of course.'

Hands grabbed at him and he reached out at the closing doors before him.

'Yazoo! Help me! Yazoo! I don't wanna go! Yazoo!'

Yazoo turned his head away and the doors were almost shut.

'Nii-san!'

Kadaj's last attempt at calling for help sent sparks to rise in Yazoo. Nii-san? He was calling for Cloud? But why!

"Nii-san. Nii-san. That's all you ever say!" Yazoo yelled at the closed doors.

– – –

Yazoo sat up abruptly. He took deep breaths to calm himself. Back then he could only think of that.

Kadaj was always talking about 'Nii-san'. It was his favorite topic. He was always wondering what 'Nii-san' was doing or discussing what 'Nii-san' might be eating for dinner while they had half-assed lunch meals. He always talked about the racing he'd be doing if they hadn't moved.

'Nii-san'. 'Nii-san'. 'Nii-san'. It bugged Yazoo to no end. Knowing his brother could care less about what happened to himself or what happened to his family. It just angered him. So he'd decided to help his father to get back at Kadaj.

"Why would any brother do that?" he put his palm to his forehead and fell back against his bed.

Why would any brother give up his brother to those maniacs just to teach him a lesson?

Yazoo sighed. Sound came from his side and he looked out of the corner of his eyes at his cell phone on the side table.

"Not now." he muttered. The phone call must not have been important. They hung up rather quickly, as if hearing Yazoo's order.

Yazoo decided to take a tip from Cloud and be alone today.

– – –

Kadaj closed his phone. He had a feeling Yazoo didn't want to talk right now. Oh well. Maybe he could get Loz to get him ice cream instead. Kadaj didn't feel like getting it himself.

"Hey Loz?" Kadaj spoke before Loz could even say 'hello'.

"What?"

"Could you grab me some ice cream?"

"Why not do it yourself?"

"Aw, Loz. You're gonna make me cry." Kadaj pretended to start tearing.

"Oh. Don't cry Kadaj. You like chocolate right?"

"Yea. I guess." Kadaj said sadly, playing his role.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Kadaj smiled. Loz was too easy to trick.

– –

Yazoo stared out his window. It looked like it would rain. Yazoo picked up his cell phone and dialed a number he wasn't sure would work.

_Ring. Ring._

_Ring. Ring._

_Ring. Ring._

'Hm. Maybe I have the wrong number..'

_Click_

'This is Cloud. I'm not here right now. Leave a message.'

_Beep!_

'Or maybe I did.'

"This is important, Cloud..."

Cloud scoffed as he listened to his messages. That's what everyone who called him said. But he didn't recognize the voice.

'_Mako came up with a way to get the ultimate fighting soldier.'_

Cloud paused in his scowling and looked at his phone strangely. Who was this talking to him?

'_Kadaj, the son of Sephiroth, was the perfect soldier's son. While Sephiroth had other sons, Kadaj was the only one with the possibility to become great. To become a leader, a soldier, the perfect weapon.'_

Cloud's hand shook slightly as he listened.

'_But Kadaj was too simple minded at the young age of 13. To turn him into the ultimate fighting soldier, they needed someone without ties to the simple feelings of normal people. Kadaj was so young and very much attached to a boy on the other side of the war.'_

Cloud shut his eyes and made a frustrated noise.

'_Sephiroth asked Kadaj's brother.. Yazoo.. To find a way to get Kadaj to come to him. Kadaj didn't like his father and Yazoo was currently very jealous. Yazoo felt betrayed by his younger brother who spoke daily about his old friend... so he tricked Kadaj into the laboratory.'_

Cloud gasped softly. The voice sounded mournful.

'_Ignoring Kadaj's pleas for help, Yazoo watched his brother get taken away. Kadaj screamed for his 'Nii-san' and Yazoo heard him no more. In the lab, Kadaj cried and screamed as they put him to sleep... Known to everyone else, Kadaj awoke the next morning with no memory of his life. He bowed to Sephiroth as the man walked past and cared not for almost anything. Despite his cold attitude, Kadaj retained his childish spirit. He lost almost all need to eat with his new form._'

Cloud wasn't sure what this person was trying to tell him. There was a pause.

'_... The Mako army is planning to attack Midgar with all it's power. Be prepared, Brother._'

_Click!_

'End of Message. No other messages.'

Cloud froze. Brother?... His mind raced through memories. Kadaj and his brothers, always so helpful around the house and laughing about jokes together with him. He saw Loz and his goofy smile and Kadaj with his adorable grin. Yazoo had his arm around Cloud's neck and gave him a smirking smile. His memory froze.

"Yazoo?"

The desert wind blew around him, a good 50 miles from Midgar.

Yazoo ran his fingers through his hair and looked out at the darkening sky.

"It looks like rain.." he left his hair alone and watched as the rain began to pelt his windows.

– –

Fingers touched the window and slowly expanded to the whole hand pressed softly on the window. It's partner joined it and Kadaj leaned on his window, feeling the water tap against it. Like a heartbeat.

"Mother.. It's familiar.." he spoke. He was in his own room but mother always heard him.

Kadaj closed his eyes and stayed there, smiling, as the rain painted a picture in his mind. Drop by drop.. He could only see the picture when a raindrop hit. When the rain rolled down the picture, he saw a line of the picture but it soon faded away with the drop that began it.

The rain picked up and the picture began to clear. Kadaj smiled unknowingly to himself at the picture in his mind.

"Nii-san." he mumbled, sitting on the floor by his wall length window.

– –

Onee-chan: my friend said her fave part was the last part with Kadaj.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

'Kadaj was brainwashed.. His memories erased..' Cloud couldn't stop thinking about the information he'd received.

"Tifa. I was told the Mako army will attack us..." he called his friend.

"No way! Who told you?"

"..."

"Ugh. Never mind. Cloud, this person may have the wrong information. Could you go check it out yourself? I've never asked you to go anywhere extremely dangerous, but while you check out the main operations base, do me a favor and check for Cid."

"What's so important about the old guy anyway?"

"Old? Well.. He has someskills that would help us out if there really will be a final battle." Tifa said weakly.

"Hm.." Cloud closed his phone and sat on the ground against Fenrir.

Kadaj had his memories concealed. That meant that Kadaj wouldn't be able to remember. It wasn't just a memory lapse.. Kadaj had completely forgotten him.. Forever..

Cloud covered his face with his hand.

"Kadaj..."

_'Hm? Cloud? Are you okay?'_

_'Ya.. I'm fine.. Why are you out here?'_

_'You sound like you've been crying..' Kadaj was genuinely curious._

_'I'm fine!' Cloud turned away. Kadaj quickly ran in front of him and wrapped his arms around Cloud. 'Kadaj? What are you..?'_

_'Be quite...' Kadaj ordered gently. Cloud relaxed but he didn't want to think about anything right now. 'I'll always be here for you Cloud.. And I don't like it when you're hurting..'_

_Cloud leaned his head on Kadaj's. Neither spoke but they had fallen to their knees. Kadaj couldn't hear anything but he knew Cloud must be crying. He was shaking and his tears fell on Kadaj. The younger adjusted his grip and smiled sadly._

_'Cloud.. You're more important to me than family...'_

_'Huh?' Cloud looked down at Kadaj, wiping his eyes._

_'I'm gonna call you 'Nii-san' from now on! Okay!' Kadaj instantly lighted the mood with his simple smile. Cloud smiled and nodded. He could mourn his crap life another day. Right now was Kadaj's time._

"Right now is.." Cloud rubbed his face with his hand and pulled on his gloves. No use mourning it when he could do something about it. He had to find out what he could do for Kadaj.. But right now, he had a mission.

'For now, Kadaj. Survive the war.. Then we'll have our reunion.' (Gah! Cloud's Reunion! xD)

– – –

Kadaj walked through the long hallways of the main base. It was hard to believe that a war was going on right now. Everything was quiet in his world. He carried out special tasks and had nothing to do with the mindless battlefields that the warriors fought on. He was a shell. What point did he have anyway? Why were young men risking their lives while he hid in the castle? He was a coward and he knew it.

Yazoo tried to console him and tell him that he was wrong. And he could hear their conversation from earlier as he walked slowly, lazily, through the hall. Passing it's tall pillars with slow strides.

'I'm a coward.'

'No your not.'

'Then why do I hide inside while everyone else goes out?'

'You know Sephiroth only likes you to go outside on missions..'

'So Sephiroth knows I'm a coward..'

'No! Kadaj! Stop acting like a baby. Get yourself together! It's no use trying to console you.'

'Yazoo!'

'No, Kadaj. Come see me when you've remembered who you are.'

Yazoo's words were confusing. When he remembered who he was? He is Kadaj. Kadaj is a fighter.. He fights for.. For Sephiroth? Right?

Kadaj ruffled his hair. Why was he supposed to know an answer to a question Yazoo hadn't even asked! Kadaj paused.

Then who asked it?

The questions running through his head. Who am I? Why am I? What am I? Why couldn't he remember most of his past? Was Jenova helping him remember, or just confusing him? What was his relation to Cloud Strife and what was the strange sensation running through his body whenever they met and locked eyes.. Or whenever he remembered something else.. Or when he thought of that bike sitting alone down in the hanger..

"Nii-san gave that bike to me." he answered himself. But that brought another question. What was this 'Nii-san'?

– – – – – –

"Kadaj.. Kadaj, wake up!.." Yazoo prodded.

"How can he sleep in on a day like today?" a female voice asked.

"I don't know.. I couldn't sleep on _my_ tenth birthday.." Yazoo leaned down right next to Kadaj's ear. "Biiirrrttthhdddaaayyy." he drawled.

Kadaj sprung up. Birthday? It was his birthday... It was his tenth birthday! He hopped up, hitting Yazoo and ran to get changed. Nii-san had promised him that when he woke up today, he'd have a surprise outside for him.

"Kadaj? Why the sudden rush?" Tifa asked.

"Nii-san said he had a present for me.." he explained. He couldn't help but be antsy. It was his birthday! And Cloud said it would be an awesome gift!

"Well hurry up. Cloud's waiting out front." Tifa opened the bedroom door so Kadaj wouldn't run into it on his way out.

Kadaj ran down the stairs, right past his mother and father. He didn't notice the small pile of gifts set on a table for him, or the cake and decorations. His eyes were on his feet and then the door. He stopped at the door to catch his breath and then he opened it.

Cloud was standing between two bikes. One was Fenrir, which Cloud had started riding about a week ago. The other was sleek and brand new.

"I thought you were never coming out.." Cloud sighed, leaning against the new bike. "Fenrir's new friend was getting worried too.." Cloud ran his hand threw his hair in mock angsting. Kadaj felt the grin spreading on his face.

Cloud opened one eye and checked to see if Kadaj was still standing in the doorway. He jumped back when Kadaj came running at him.

"Cloud, it's great!" Kadaj quickly hugged him and then went about inspecting his bike. It must have cost so much. How did Cloud earn the money too.. Kadaj stopped rejoicing and looked up at his friend.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked.

"You spent all your money on it...even your savings.. Didn't you?" he asked. Cloud shrugged. "You idiot..." Kadaj looked back at the bike and kicked it. Cloud gasped.

"Kadaj!"

"Why would you do that?" Kadaj yelled. Cloud grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a hug he tried to resist.

"It's alright, Kadaj. I wanted to get you something that you could keep forever.. To always remember me by.. I really didn't mind spending all my money on it.. Cause it was for you." Cloud ruffled Kadaj's hair and smiled at the confused youngster.

"Now.. If you didn't hurt him.. Race me. If you win.. It was worth the money I spent.." Cloud got on Fenrir and Kadaj nodded numbly, climbing on his new motorbike. He spurred the engine and closed his eyes.

"Three..."

He would never get rid of this bike.

"Two..."

He'd keep it in good condition.

"One!"

And he'd win every race to prove it was worth the money. Cloud and Kadaj raced off. They'd return soon and commence with the regular party processions, but for now, Kadaj needed to loose himself in speed. He always lost himself in the races he ran with Cloud. Always.

– – – –


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Kadaj found he couldn't stop thinking of Strife. All his free time was spent staring out the window. It worried Yazoo and Loz greatly. Even if Loz didn't understand the whole situation, it was still good that he cared.

"Maybe.. We should buy him some ice cream.." Loz suggested. Kadaj was walking away down the hall, head shifting side to side as though he didn't care.

"His mood has toned down in the last few days, huh Loz?" Yazoo noted.

"Yea. He's not as.. Um.."

"Evil?"

"I guess."

"Well he wasn't always that mean.. Maybe it's a good thing.." Yazoo portrayed general curiosity perfectly and Loz didn't suspect a thing.

– –

Cloud had waited until his bullet wound had a chance to heal, at least a little bit. By then, the rain had stopped and he told Tifa his goodbyes.

"Oh, Cloud!"

"Yea?"

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Aerith's mom just had another baby! It's a girl! Aerith's an older sister!" Tifa was ecstatic.

"Tell her I'm happy for her." Cloud sighed. "Goodbye Tifa." Cloud embraced her.

"Good luck finding Kadaj.." Tifa mumbled.

"What!" Cloud hadn't even mentioned Kadaj.

"Cloud.. You've changed in the last few days. You even came back to see us. You're constantly looking out the window at your bike. I walked up behind you once, and you didn't even notice! The last time you were like this was when Kadaj moved away." Tifa smiled.

Cloud didn't know what to say. Was it that obvious?

"Tifa.. I.."

"When you see him again.. Give him a kiss for me."

"Wha-?" Tifa turned and ran off before he could finish.. In the middle of a _very _strange conversation. Cloud ruffled his hair in frustration.

"What did that mean?" he grumbled. Cloud got on his bike and cast a last look at the bar. Tifa was in the bedroom window, waving at him. He nodded and drove away.

– –

"Loz, tell me about Kadaj."

Loz was kneeling on the floor as though bowing to a lord.

"He's the same as ever, sir."

"Really? I've heard he's been daydreaming a lot."

"Well. Yazoo and me did have a talk about his daydreaming."

"And..?"

Loz considered his choice of words.. Or maybe he was trying to remember what they'd said.

"I thought he might've been sick, but Yazoo said ice cream wouldn't help him like it used to. Kadaj seems normal on missions and when he's working. But if you walk up to him in his room, he acts like he doesn't even know you're there. I'm worried." Loz lowered his eyes.

"Hm.. Interesting. Dismissed." A gloved hand waved him off. Loz stood, bowed, and exited.

The dark figure Loz had spoken to contemplated shortly. Kadaj's strange behavior could prove disastrous for the army's overall goal. And they needed him in the fight that was to come. He made a mental note to find out what plagued Kadaj.. And remove it from opposition.

The man crossed his legs and pulled his fingers, once, through his long silver hair.

– –

Steel caught steel and Kadaj's green eyes flashed. He pushed off against his opponent's sword and got back into stance. Sparks flew as they connected again and bounced off. Charging again, Kadaj altered his stance slightly and a gleam flashed through his eyes.

He rushed right past his opponent and both men froze. Kadaj stood up and sheathed his sword. The other man stood silent. Kadaj cracked his neck and walked away. As he left the room, the other man's head fell from his shoulders and he fell to the floor, dead.

Kadaj walked outside and shielded his eyes from the sun.

"How'd it go, Kadaj."

"He wasn't that great of a sword's man. He should learn to keep his head on his shoulders. He loses it too easy." he laughed. Loz shuddered and Yazoo nodded. Kadaj seemed to regain his old spark as he sword fought.

"Don't forget, Kadaj. Sephiroth wants to talk to you." Loz noted. Kadaj sighed.

"Loz... I have to hand it to you. You're the best." Loz smiled. "I've never met anyone, save Sephiroth, who can ruin my mood as fast as you." Kadaj gave Loz a smile as though he were complimenting his brother, but Loz frowned.

"Mm.." Loz grumbled. "Sorry."

"Come on, you two. We don't have time to stand here." Yazoo nodded behind him where a cloud was forming. Midgar's army men were headed their way.

Kadaj and Loz nodded and Kadaj lead them home.

– – –

Cloud was floating across the sand at an easy pace. He was in no hurry. He kept getting messages from that strange voice.

The voice informed him that Sephiroth was just beginning to gather his warriors. Sephiroth worked slow when there was no danger of interruption to his plans. Therefore, Sephiroth shouldn't be rushing.

'_Sephiroth seems anxious. Be on your toes, Cloud.'_

'End of Messages.'

That had been the latest and shortest message he'd received. He'd tried tracing the calls but it never worked. He still suspected it was Yazoo helping him, but he couldn't figure out why.

Yazoo hadn't ever really liked Cloud. In fact, he had begun to hate Cloud before they moved away. Cloud wondered if it was because of Kadaj but he never had a chance to ask. If this really was Yazoo, or even if it wasn't.. That first message said loud and clear that Yazoo had been jealous of him and that he seemed to feel guilty for what he'd done.

Cloud stopped his bike under an overpass as it began to rain. This would be a good place to stay for the night. When the rain stopped, it might be clear enough to see through his binoculars. For now, he'd sleep.

– – – (next morning)

Kadaj sighed. He opened his balcony door and walked out. The hard, cold flooring of his balcony was still slightly wet from last night's rain. Kadaj looked out over the barren land around this stronghold. Below ran hundreds of roads that weren't being used at the moment and one large, long, abandoned highway.

Kadaj turned from the scene, not really caring what image he saw. It didn't change his issues. Something caught his eye and he spun back around. Under the overpass.. Was that.. Cloud?

Whispers entered Kadaj's mind and he smirked.

"Ok." and he left the balcony.

– – –

"So how's it look?"

"Ya. They're definitely stocking up. I can see the extra automobiles down below." Cloud looked through his binoculars.

"Okay, Cloud. Come on home. We have to prepare too." Tifa sighed. "And don't worry about Cid." Cloud nodded and hung up.

As Cloud put up his phone, a sound caught his ears. The sound of a motor. He was sitting on Fenrir so it wasn't his.. andthen he suddenly remembered that motor. He, himself, had bought it. He watched as a small cloud of dust rose into the air from a far away bike. He waited as Kadaj came ever nearer.

Kadaj stopped in front of him and gave Cloud a grin. A grin he hadn't seen in years. Kadaj's head titled toward the open highway and Cloud slipped on his glasses. He accepted the challenge, not one to let it drop.

Kadaj sped off and Cloud followed close behind. Cloud leaned down to his bike and sped up.

'We aren't kids anymore, Kadaj. I wont go easy on you.' he declared.

Kadaj grinned wickedly as he pulled farther ahead. He always won.. Always won? That was right.. He raced Cloud a lot and he always won.. But Cloud.. Looking back.. Was Cloud always holding back?

Racing right now, Kadaj saw Cloud standing in that doorway when they first met. He saw ten years of memories flash before his eyes and he momentarily faltered in his racing. Cloud was speeding even with him and then past him.

Kadaj's eyes widened and he sped up. He couldn't loose.

As he became more determined, random thoughts ran into Kadaj's mind from so long ago. Feelings and senses and all of it. He began to feel frustrated and angry. Most of all he felt a strange sense of happiness.

Happiness.. Nii-san was.. No. Cloud. Cloud was racing with him. Cloud didn't blame him for anything. He wanted things like they used to be, just like before. As Cloud looked back at him, he spotted those mako blue eyes piercing through those sunglasses. He remembered Cloud saying his name and he remembered Cloud's lips as they formed the word. And he couldn't think straight.

His mind was rolling over things that used to bug him about his life and Cloud ran over all of that with one word. One name. Yet, he couldn't stop thinking and something was telling him he had to win this race.

The highway ended and that was the finish line. Cloud climbed off Fenrir and took off his glasses. He looked quickly at Kadaj, who still sat on his bike.

'I.. I never..' Kadaj huffed. "I never lose.." he muttered.

"Kadaj?" Hearing his name, the silver haired man jumped off his bike and landed in front of Cloud.

"You cheated didn't you?"

"Kadaj! I didn't cheat! Never have!" Cloud yelled back, uncharacteristically.

"You always did! Admit it! You knew you were better than me, but I said that if I won the bike was worth it. And you kept losing on purpose so I wouldn't feel bad! And you always acted angry because I gloated so much afterward! You cheated to make yourself loose! You stupid idiot!" Kadaj turned away and paced around.

Kadaj rambled on subjects ranging from Cloud's choice of eating habits to the time in the bathroom. Cloud looked at the ground and smirked slightly. So Kadaj obsessed over things like this even now? It was great. Kadaj hadn't changed at all.

"And you.. You..!" Kadaj turned and pointed at Cloud accusingly. "You've been wanting to kiss me, haven't you! Ever since that birthday, haven't you! I mean.. The signs are obvious and.. And.." Kadaj's voice cracked as he began to cry. He tried furiously to wipe them away.

Cloud wrapped his arms around the younger and embraced him comfortingly.

"No, Kadaj.. That's you.." he said lowly. Kadaj clung tighter and smothered his face into Cloud's shoulder.

"I missed you, Nii-san.." was his muffled choice of words.

"I'm not.."

"Just for now.. Let me call you that.. It's been too long since I've heard it.." Kadaj explained. Cloud sighed and set a hand on Kadaj's head.

"Okay.." He ran his fingers through Kadaj's hair and they stayed like that until Kadaj felt composed.


	8. Chapter 8

Onee-chan: Well, I was hoping for more reviews before I posted.. but I don't want to put it off and forget to post again.. -sigh-... anyway.. I expect lots of 'ur so evil' remarks at the end of this one. heh. enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eight

The leader of Mako leaned back in his chair. He had everyone convinced that idiot was still in charge. But he was the real leader. He handled the army and the people. He controlled the weapons and.. Speaking of weapons.

Kadaj had been acting strangely lately. He was their most valuable weapon in the coming battle. If he got damaged or.. Somehow remembered everything, he'd turned his back on them and everything would fail. Kadaj was important... as a tool.

"Sephiroth!" A voice called. Said man looked out the corner of his eye and saw someone running up towards him.

"What?" he asked, turning to look completely at the man.

"It's Kadaj, sir. He's left the base. Rode away on his motorcycle... I think he's racing someone.." Sephiroth dashed to the window and looked out. Kadaj and this other person were riding faster than lighting down the road but he could still keep up.

"Strife." he muttered.

"Sir?"

"Leave.." Sephiroth replied, bored. The man bowed and hurried away. "Strife.. You always insist on ruining my plans."

Sephiroth sighed. Racing. Cloud was obviously trying to revive the old Kadaj. Sephiroth scoffed. It wasn't possible. Kadaj was his now. But..

"If there's a possibility that seeing Cloud is the reason Kadaj is acting up.. I'll just have to rectify the situation.." Sephiroth pushed his bangs out of his face and walked briskly toward the door. He needed something.. Something deadly..

– –

Kadaj blinked his eyes open. Something was ringing. It was morning and he didn't feel like getting up but it seemed he wouldn't have to as something moved beside him. Some warmth moved away from him and he shuddered slightly. The ringing stopped and a familiar voice spoke.

"Ya?.." Cloud answered groggily. Cloud dropped the phone in shock when an angry, yelling voice answered him. "God.." he muttered, picking the phone up and holding it at arms length until Tifa stopped yelling.

"I'm fine, Tifa... No. Nothing bad happened... I'll be there.. Don't wait for me.." more yelling.

"Look, Tifa. If the battle starts without me, it's not like I'll betray you all and skip the fight." Cloud muttered, still tired. Exasperated yelling. "...good night.." Cloud hung up and looked over his shoulder at Kadaj. He hoped that hadn't woken him up. He would've let the phone get it but the ringing was getting louder and Kadaj was still asleep.

They were sleeping beside each other in a cave that had been formed by the wear of years in it's desolate location. They'd found it when it had begun to rain again. Cloud just kept watching Kadaj as the teen spoke about life and everything. Whenever Cloud decided to speak, Kadaj was silent. He could imagine Cloud's voice purring and it was so strong and wonderful. Kadaj wished he could give off that feeling to someone. To seem strong and fearless. To be brave.

Kadaj seemed surprised when Cloud brought up the brainwashing. How did he know about that? Cloud had hugged him close and apologized. He seemed convinced that it was all his fault.

'It's okay Cloud.. The only time I really regretted it was when I saw you and I tried to kill you.'

'Ya right. You probably thought that was fun..' Cloud had scoffed. Kadaj had laughed a bit before nodding and then apologizing in return.

They had fallen asleep beside one another in the cave and Cloud smiled at Kadaj's resting form. He was so...

Cloud brushed hair away from Kadaj's face and Kadaj shuddered. Cloud's mouth opened slightly, enough to let a long breath out he hadn't known he was holding. Cloud lay down and wrapped his arms around Kadaj. Convinced that Kadaj was asleep, he sighed.

'I love you..' Kadaj opened his eyes. Had he really just heard that? He moved to look back at the blonde but it seemed Cloud had fallen asleep with his face in Kadaj's hair. When he moved, Cloud's nose twitched slightly and he almost sneezed. Kadaj smiled.

"Me too." he whispered into Cloud's ear. He snuggled up to him and smiled.

– –

Tifa groaned. What was up with Cloud?

"Get over it, yo?"

Tifa turned an angry stare at Reno. Said red head flinched slightly.

"Get over it?" she asked.

"Look, man.. woman.. Strife isn't one to be kept on a leash. Let him go.." Reno waved his hand and began to walk to the door. "Besides. He doesn't like you that way anyway."

WHAM! Reno fell into the hallway when he was hit with the phone, hard, against his head. Rude caught him, wondering what had happened. He looked into the room and gasped, threw Reno over his shoulder and ran away. Tifa did _not _look happy.

"Just go gather soldiers!" Tifa yelled.

– – –

Cloud awoke later on. He opened his eyes and noticed something was missing.

"Kadaj?" Cloud sat up quickly. Kadaj wasn't around. Where did he go? "Kadaj?" Cloud hurried out of the cave to see if his bike was still there.

Once outside he noticed Kadaj's bike still sitting by his own. So where was..

"Ah. Good morning, sleepy head." Kadaj's voice drifted down from above the cave. Cloud looked up and spotted Kadaj. He sat atop the cave with food.

"What are you doing up there?" Cloud asked.

"Catch." Kadaj skillfully tossed some of his food to Cloud. "I was on look out. Someone probably noticed me leave the base yesterday." Kadaj looked back toward the old highway, so far away.

"You're acting calm.." Cloud noted.

"Ya, well..." Kadaj shrugged with a grin. "Some things got cleared up this morning and.. Ya know.." he waved off the ideas and smiled down at Cloud. He was higher than Cloud, which made him feel important.

"Well, whatever." Cloud replied. He ate what he was given, having not eaten yesterday, and walked to Fenrir. He pulled something from one of it's cargo spaces and Kadaj tried to see what he was holding by craning his already high neck.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Catch." Cloud threw up something small and shiny. "That's incase you forget again."

Kadaj stared at it. It was a silver circle locket. Inside was a picture of Cloud. He was just standing there. He was smiling, but the person he was smiling because of was somehow cut from the picture.

"What is it?" Kadaj asked. Cloud shrugged.

"A locket I stole from Tifa." He turned back to his bike and pulled out his own locket. For the first time, he placed it around his neck and it hung down slightly into his shirt.

"Why is mine silver and shiny.. And yours is an old hunk of junk?" Kadaj asked, his voice suspecting.

"Tifa cleans hers daily, keeps it inside in a special jewelry box, and wants it to last forever.. I kept mine in Fenrir while I rode through deserts and towns." Cloud explained.

"Hm." Kadaj shrugged. "You should just buy another one." he jumped down to where Cloud was and opened Cloud's locket, which he was still wearing.

Still holding Cloud's locket, which Cloud seemed worried would break, he opened his own.

"So.. I have you.. And you have me.." he concluded.

"It's better than forgetting each other."

"It'd be better if it was both of us." Kadaj huffed and walked into the cave.

Behind a rock, he grabbed his sword and walked back to his bike. He slid the necklace's chain over his head and stood by his bike.

"I better be getting back." Kadaj pointed out. They stood looking at one another for a little while before they nodded and got on their respective bikes.

As Cloud aimed for home, Kadaj called back to him.

"Don't worry! I wont forget you this time!" and he was gone. Cloud frowned. He had hopped that he and Kadaj wouldn't have to part again.

It seemed, as he headed home, that every time Kadaj left him.. wasn't with him.. Something bad happened. His entire life before meeting Cloud had sounded so depressing.. And then he moved away and forgot everything.. And he was being used again.

'Kadaj.. Just come back..' he prayed, unlike himself, and hoped to god that Kadaj would be okay. 'Even if I have to get hurt.. Just come back..'

Cloud rounded cliff's corner and he could see Midgar up ahead. He stopped his bike and dialed a number. He left a message on the voice mail of the phone he called.

So close to home.. He knew what Tifa would do when he came back. She'd yell at him and ask what had happened. He wouldn't tell her. There was no reason to. Why did she need to know that he found Kadaj again? Kadaj ..

Kadaj made him feel special, proud, and strong. Made him feel like the world wasn't completely against him. He didn't think that Kadaj knew he had such an effect on him.

He started his engine again and began to move when a sword dropped from the sky in the way of his bike.

"Eh?" Cloud stopped his bike and looked up. A man floated there, his long silver hair blowing in the wind.

"Good day, Strife." he greeted.

"Sephiroth?" Cloud growled. Sephiroth.. The man that had made Kadaj's life hell. He was cruel to his sons and had even brainwashed one just so they'd forget Cloud. He wanted a war. A complete war where thousands lost their lives and he came out the victor.

"You've become a problem.." Sephiroth spoke. "Kadaj can't go back to what he was before, Strife. He will not be on your side."

Cloud narrowed his eyes.

"I can not give you what you wish for. He belongs to me now.. But I will give you a sweet... soldier's death." Sephiroth dove. Cloud grabbed his sword and jumped from his bike. Sephiroth's sword collided with the bike and it was ripped in two and flung away.

Cloud's eyes widened. Fenrir! His.. His father's bike was destroyed!

"What's wrong, Cloud?" Sephiroth asked, walking from the smoke.

Cloud charged. "You always..!" he growled. Sephiroth blocked his attack easily.

"Hm." Sephiroth smiled.

"You always hurt what's precious to me!" Cloud forced out, pushing Sephiroth back until the parry broke.

"Really now?" Sephiroth gave a taunting smirk.

"You destroyed my father's bike!" Cloud charged and Sephiroth blocked and jumped up and over Cloud. Cloud stumbled slightly but spun around and slashed at the silver haired man.

"You hurt Kadaj for your own sadistic ideals!" Cloud followed Sephiroth as the man jumped into the sky. He saw Sephiroth dive but then he vanished. "What?"

"Your forgetting one thing.." Cloud gasped as the sword was stabbed through his stomach.

Sephiroth stood behind him. While Cloud watched his blood drip down the sword, Sephiroth pulled out two daggers from his boots and stabbed one in each of Cloud's shoulders.

"..I killed your parents too." Sephiroth revealed. He pulled his long sword out and flicked the blood off his sword as Cloud fell to the ground. "And now.. I've killed you."

Sephiroth sheathed his sword and took off from the ground, leaving Cloud, bleeding and alone, in the middle of nowhere.. A good 100 or so miles from Midgar.


	9. Chapter 9

Onee: the beginning of this chapter jumps a bit so forgive me. -smile-

* * *

Chapter Nine

Kadaj parked his bike and paused. A sense of some sort had run through his body. Like an animal instinct of danger.

"The battle begins in two days. Be prepared, Kadaj." Kadaj spun, hatred spreading through him. Suddenly, his mind screamed at him and he bowed respectfully to Sephiroth and replied a simple 'yes, sir'.

'I must act like nothing's happened..' Kadaj declared. 'If they find out, they might hurt Cloud.'

Sephiroth nodded and walked away.

"Where have you been, sir?" he asked.

"Out.." Sephiroth replied with a smug smile that said 'I know something you don't know.'

"Oh." Kadaj waited till Sephiroth had gone inside to consider things. Before he could start, Yazoo walked out into the garage.

"Kadaj!" he called, seeming worried.

"Yazoo, what's wrong?" Something in his eyes must have seemed different to Yazoo because he was suddenly being embraced.

"You remember then?" Yazoo lowered his voice. Kadaj nodded numbly.

"What's wrong, Yazoo. You seemed worried." Kadaj asked again.

"It's Cloud."

"Hm?"

Yazoo explained how he'd gotten a call from Cloud. Cloud had called and simply said 'Thank You, Yazoo.' before hanging up. Yazoo had tried calling back several times but Cloud never picked up. Yazoo wasn't even trying to block his number anymore.

"And?"

"And I called again and the phone was answered."

Kadaj didn't see the point his brother was trying to get across.

"Has Sephiroth gone out today?" Yazoo suddenly switched subjects.

"Ya, he just got back. Why?" Kadaj was getting agitated at not understanding.

"Did anything seem weird about him?" Yazoo asked.

"Not that I notic..." Kadaj paused and his mind flashed through his encounter with Sephiroth. There.. On the hilt of his sword.. And the tips of his fingers.. "He had blood.. On his fingers.. And his sword.." Kadaj replied mechanically.

"Cloud's in trouble." Yazoo said.

– – –

(About 5 minutes ago)

Cloud crawled along the ground. He grunted in pain and one eye was squeezed shut in shock. He needed help..

Just as fatigue was about to claim him, a ringer caught his attention. His phone was nearby. He got to the phone and saw it read 'Yazoo'. Yazoo'snumber was his name, same as Kadaj.

"Yazoo." he grunted and he opened the phone.

"Cloud?" Yazoo's voice drifted from the phone.

His reply was Cloud huffing and puffing against the dirt below him and grunting in the pain of moving his arms.

"Cloud! Are you alright?"

"Ka..daj.." Cloud managed. Yazoo hung up and Cloud allowed sleep to take him. Just as his eyes closed, he saw his vision encompassed in red.

– – (I bet someone knows what happened.. -wink wink-)

(Present Time)

Two feet hit the ground. They hurried over to the back end of another bike and then far off toward the front end. These feet ran around and stopped over a trail of blood.

"Nii-san!" Kadaj bent by the blood. It was drying so he must've left it a while ago. But how did he leave? His bike was destroyed... InKadaj's head a voicemurmured 'he loved that bike'.

"Kadaj?" Yazoo called.

"Grab part of the bike. And don't leave anything behind." Kadaj ordered, seriousness all over his face. He knew someone who could help.

– – –

"Cloud.. Please don't die.." Tifa hung her head mournfully. Her hair hid her face and she was crying. She was sitting by Cloud's bed in his room.

Cloud lay there, bandaged up. He had a wrap around his torso and up over his shoulders. He hadn't moved since he'd been brought in. Vincent had carried him there, somehow unseen by the eyes of the people.

"Tifa." Vincent called from the doorway.

"Eh?" Tifa wiped her eyes and looked up at the tall, red cloaked man.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, quite coldly. Or maybe it was wisely.. In Vincent's case, it was always hard to tell.

"Cloud could die.." Tifa glared at him. Did he not care?

"Ka..Kadaj.." Cloud murmured. Vincent and Tifa both looked at him, Tifa standing up. Vincent sighed.

"And if he does, will he wake up loving you?" he asked.

"What! I.." Tifa sat down slowly. "I know he doesn't love me.."

"Hm.."

"I've known for a long time.. The way he stares off blindly, the way he speaks, his hobbies even.. I know I'm not the one he loves.. But you can't ask me to stop caring."

Tifa clasped her hands. Vincent was going to answer her. He was going to tell her that she didn't have to stop caring, but she had to understand to give in to Cloud's wishes. He was going to say something. Say something wise. He would say it and leave, but he never got the chance.

"And how would Kadaj act if he died?" Tifa asked. She turned and smiled through her tears at Vincent. "He has to live.. For the one he loves.."

Vincent nodded and found himself being hugged. Tifa held on tight, hoping for any comfort even from someone like Vincent. Vincent relaxed a little, when he knew she wasn't letting go, and placed a hand on her head. He lifted his gaze to Cloud and then closed his eyes.

'Yes.. Yes, he has to live.'

– – – –

Kadaj threw chairs and tables from his path as he walked straight through a room. He walked on until he came to his destination. The anger on his face scared the guards and they ran away. Kadaj threw open the door and stormed down the stairs that greeted him.

The door slammed behind him and he paid it no mind. He walked cat like to the cell. Without a key or any provocation, the cell door swung open and the man inside jumped awake.

"What the...?" he griped, seeing his visitor.

"You're going to help me..."

"Why should I help the likes of.."

"You're going to help me help Cloud." Kadaj ordered.

"Cloud? You? Help Cloud? Why should I believe that bull..?"

"You're going to help." Kadaj dashed over and knocked the man out before throwing him over his shoulder and leaving. No one saw him as he walked through. They could sense him coming, angered and dangerous, and they moved away.

Yazoo awaited him in the garage's workshop. He'd set the bike up on the workbench like he'd been told and now stood awaiting his brother's orders.

"No problems?" he asked.

"None." Kadaj murmured, setting his prisoner on the floor between them. "He'll wake up soon."

As if on cue, the blonde man shot up.

"What the hell?" he moaned as he saw two of the three brothers around him. "What do you..?" He gasped.

There was Fenrir, slashed in two. That beautiful machine sat in two pieces before his very eyes.

"Fenrir..."

"Can you fix it?" Kadaj asked.

"Fix it?.. look at it.. Poor Fenrir.. You were a good bike.." he pet the bike's logo.

"Answer the question." Yazoo ordered, getting bored.

"Of course I could if I had the parts!"

Yazoo opened several compartments around the room, showing all the parts in storage.

"You're in the Mako garage workshop. You have more parts here than anywhere.." he pushed his hair back from his eyes.

"Hm.. Why do you want me to fix it?" the man looked at Kadaj. Kadaj's eyes softened from their glare into a more tired and worried look.

"Please, Cid. It's for Strife.." he spoke softly.

"Strife?" Cid's eyes widened at the name and nodded. With that, he began to order Yazoo around. Get this and that and Yazoo disliked every minute. Kadaj smiled and relaxed but he knew the bike was only part of the issue.. What happened to Cloud?

Kadaj held the locket protectively in his ungloved hand.

– – –


	10. Chapter 10

Onee: be prepared for the next worst cliff hanger..

* * *

Chapter Ten

Mako blue eyes opened slowly. Where was he?.. Vincent.. Vincent had picked him up..

He felt his stomach, wincing slightly, and noticed the bandages.

'I'm.. back here..' he sighed.

Cloud thought about what had happened just before he'd blacked out. He'd received a call and then he'd been overtaken by the red of Vincent's cape.. But before that..

'I killed your parents too.'

Cloud grimaced and laid against the pillow, sinking in it. Sephiroth said it.. He admitted to it. Sephiroth had killed his parents.. And then the bastard came to live with the son of the people he killed. Did he get some kind of sick pleasure watching Cloud mourn?

Maybe..

Maybe that's why he moved them.. Cloud wasn't mourning anymore. Kadaj came into his life and he stopped mourning all the time. Sephiroth didn't like it and..

Cloud sat up, ignoring the pain, and seemed overcome by his epiphany.

Sephiroth moved away with Kadaj because Cloud wasn't sad anymore. And then Kadaj had his memories erased so that Kadaj couldn't even think of Cloud. Everything was his fault. The war that Sephiroth started, Kadaj being hurt, countless people's deaths, all of it. All because Cloud met Kadaj.

"It's all.. my fault?" he covered his face in his hands, trying to sort out his thoughts.

"No." came the simple reply. Bluntly and stupidly, he had received an answer to his question. Cloud raised his head to stare at Vincent.

Vincent leaned on the doorway, looking back at him. He looked out the window to the rising sun and then back to Cloud.

"How are you feeling?"

"Shit." Cloud responded, refusing to lay back down. He didn't feel much pain from his wounds anymore, but he felt like brooding right now.. and never stopping..

"Don't start old habits, Cloud." Vincent warned. "We'll need you in this next and final battle."

"Right.. How long was I sleeping?" Cloud asked, running a hand through his hair and trying to forget it all.

"Two days. You've healed fast, that's for sure. Normal people would be dead from that." Vincent shifted and then walked to the window, looking down at the ground instead of up at the sky.

"Well, I've never been quite normal." Cloud pointed out.

"Yes..of course not. You're different." Vincent looked over at Cloud. "Listen."

A low roar of an engine could be heard. What had Vincent been staring at out the window?

Moments later found Cloud wincing only slightly as he walked down the stairs, Vincent close behind. Tifa beamed at him and almost ran over when Vincent looked at her and she backed off.

Cloud opened the front door and walked out, blocking the sun from his eyes. Did it matter that he was going into public without a shirt on, and bandages all over? His biggest concern was the engine he heard. His second worrywas if his wounds reopened on his journey to find out his first concern.

He closed his eyes to get used to the light, leaning slightly to the side. Before he could open his eyes, something attacked him. Arms held him around the waist and Cloud let out a long hiss. The pain subsided and he opened his eyes, looking at who had latched onto him.

"Kadaj?" he gasped. Kadaj shook.

"You're okay.." Kadaj murmured into his chest. "You're okay.."

"I'm okay.." Cloud closed his eyes.

"I was afraid Sephiroth had killed you...and I would've come sooner but.." Kadaj backed away, wiped his eyes, and smiled. "I had to finish my present for you."

Kadaj led Cloud over to his gift. He pulled the covering off the machine that sat next to his own. Cloud's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. His hands trailed over the handle bars and gears, the compartments, the seat, the logo, all of it.

"Fenrir.." Cloud breathed out.

"I had Cid fix it for you." Kadaj smiled, happy that Cloud enjoyed his gift. "It wont make up for all I've done to you, but.. I know you love that bike.."

This time, Cloud embraced Kadaj.

"Thank you.."

– –

Tifa sat at a table by the window. She looked out to see Kadaj running his hands over Cloud's bandages and Cloud smiled at how worried Kadaj seemed. He seemed to find his wounds to be minor but Kadaj couldn't calm down.

"He's okay again." she said.

"Ya. But when that kid told me the bike was for Strife, I thought he meant that kid's father. I was shocked. I knew him to be dead and I didn't think his child survived either." Cid grumbled. "I fixed it without any complaints afterward."

"How unlike you." Tifa joked and smiled.

"Ya.."

"Cloud's different. He should have died with his parents." Vincent spoke up from the corner.

"..No one else would've survived.." Tifa frowned, looking at the table.

"Ok. I'm lost. Someone mind explaining?" Cid asked, reclining in the chair slightly.

Vincent looked at Tifa but she didn't want to talk. She probably didn't know the whole story herself, anyway.

"Cloud's parents were killed by Kadaj's father, Sephiroth. You know that."

"That boy is the son of Sephiroth?" Cid looked out at Kadaj and Cloud. They weren't talking anymore. They were just looking at each other. Cid turned back to Vincent. "Does Cloud know that?"

"Of course." Vincent shrugged. "And he recently found out that Sephiroth killed his parents. But that doesn't matter to him."

"Cloud's parents were killed before his very eyes. Sephiroth found out that they knew he was going to try to start a war. That he planned to rule the world, and so he came and murdered them." Tifa spoke.

"Yes. And he saw Cloud, cowering in the corner and crying. When he turned his eyes on Cloud, all he could do was scream. Sephiroth approached him, prepared to kill the witness. Of course, Cloud was too young to remember who it was or what he looked like. Cloud just remembered that Sephiroth had come to kill him and in the middle of doing so.. left."

"How do you know all this?" Cid asked, skeptical.

"Cloud relived every moment of his nightmare with me just after he got here. He said he wanted to get it off his chest." Vincent answered.

"Sometimes I forget you're older than him.." Cid muttered.

They didn't speak for a minute.

"He's lucky to be alive." Tifa spoke. "But Sephiroth scarred him with images and left him to mourn. I've known other orphans who would've rather died that keep living like Cloud."

"Cloud's stronger than them. And besides.. He's not alone.." Vincent smiled slightly as he looked out the window. The other two didn't look out so they didn't see what Vincent saw.

Cloud and Kadaj were standing in the middle of this vacant sector of the city.. kissing.

No. Nothing would change Cloud's heart. They were both special and they both loved each other. Maybe their was hope after all.

– –

"Where is Kadaj?" Sephiroth asked. Yazoo was bowing before him.

"I don't know, sir." Yazoo kept his head bowed. If Sephiroth looked at his eyes, he'd surely know he was lying.

"Prepare for battle. Kadaj will join us shortly. We move out tomorrow." Sephiroth spoke. This was an unforseen circumstance. Kadaj refused to fight, and then he leaves.

Yazoo turned around to leave and began to walk from the room. Somehow, he'd always gotten mad at Kadaj for not caring about this family. But when Yazoo thought about it right now.. This family was broken. He'd only started acting like a real brother a few days ago when he started helping Cloud.

"Yazoo. What are you hiding?" Sephiroth asked. Yazoo stopped, just before the door. He sighed and turned around. Kadaj didn't care for family, but Yazoo did. He knew Sephiroth would discover his treachery sooner or later and he suddenly understood Kadaj's strength. His strength..

"Sephiroth. Family means more to me than your new dominion. Your new era means nothing to me." Yazoo spoke. Sephiroth grasped his sword. "I've released the prisoner and I sent Kadaj to where he belongs. Where there is someone who actually cares for him." Yazoo said all this, bowing his head and unsure of the outcome.

"Yazoo..a traitor?" Sephiroth murmured. "It's a pity... and you showed such promise.."

Yazoo stood silent as Sephiroth dashed toward him, ready to kill.

* * *

Onee: people have told me that Yazoo's confession was rushed, but I don't know how to change it at this point so I'm leaving it as such. ty. bye! 


	11. Chapter 11

Onee: -sigh- this story isn't doing as well as I'd hoped. Oh well. for all of those who are reviewing.. here's another chapter. After this, 2 more.

Chapter Eleven

Kadaj woke with a start.

"Kadaj? What's wrong?" Cloud asked.

"I don't know.." Kadaj shook his head. "No. It's nothing."

"It's okay.." Cloud wrapped his arms around Kadaj. "Whatever happens... I'll be there for you." Cloud wasn't one for mushy, cliched talk but what else could he say?

"Thanks.." Kadaj laid back down. Cloud fell back asleep but Kadaj stared at the wall.

'Someone..Yazoo?' he asked the night.

– –

Sephiroth left the room, sheathing his sword. He smoothed out his outfit and closed the door behind him.

"Lord Sephiroth!"

"Hm?" Sephiroth looked down the hall.

"The troops are ready, sir."

"Good. Then let us go."

"Sir. What about your so.. I mean, Only Loz is in his battalion.. Sir.." The man was sweating in nervousness. He'd almost said 'your sons'.

"It doesn't matter. I will lead you all." Sephiroth, at this point, could only hope that Kadaj stayed off the battle field.

– – –

"Cloud? What are you doing?" Tifa scolded.

"What does it look like!" Cloud asked. Kadaj and Cloud was sword fighting. Cloud had healed beautifully. At least he moved and acted normally. He would want to avoid any shots to his abdomen since he'd probably still feel pain from a direct hit, his insides probably still healing. But Cloud refused to sit back while a war was going on and he wasn't going to feel useless and sit in that room by himself.

Kadaj and Cloud jumped back, flipped, and sheathed their swords simultaneously.

"Cloud.. Why do you want to fight so badly?" Tifa asked.

"Revenge I guess." Cloud shrugged. He cut Tifa off before she could speak. "I'm going no matter what you say. I'm a soldier, right?"

Tifa frowned but agreed. Sometimes there was no arguing with him..

– –

It was midday and both armies had troops positioned between Midgar and Mako Base.

At the front of Midgar stood Tifa with Cid and Vincent on either side. The front lines consisted of Yuffie, the ninja, Aerith and Barrett, the gun man. A large red beast, Red XIII, stood with them, accompanied by his entire family and a small creature named Cait Sith.

At the front of Mako stood a tall man with long silver hair. His eyes gleamed in a smirk when he noted his son was not among the Midgar ranks. Neither was Cloud. His only remaining son, Loz, stood looking slightly weary with neither of his brothers there to give him support.

Tifa looked along the lines of Sephiroth's army and wondered slightly where Yazoo could be. Surely Sephiroth would want his top gunner at the front. Of course, Midgar wanted Cloud leading them, but the blonde was still at the bar. Tifa hadn't informed him of where they were going.

Sephiroth prepared for battle and Tifa held out her arms, ready to give her orders. Sephiroth smirked and both armies launched into battle.

Loz jumped high in the air and hit the ground, lines of men flying in different directions. He smirked but he couldn't help feeling somewhat unsure of this strange feeling stirring inside of him.

– – – –

Kadaj's eyes flashed.

"Cloud!" Kadaj still had trouble not calling him Nii-san.

"Eh?" said blonde was sitting at a table, drinking what appeared to be coffee instead of his usual alcohol. Perhaps Kadaj had mentioned it and he'd changed his drinks.

"Grab your sword... I think Tifa went to fight." Kadaj grabbed his gloves and sword from the wall, shortly followed by Cloud.

Cloud almost asked 'but wouldn't she tell us?' but he knew Tifa was the kind of person who would lie to him to keep him safe. He hopped on Fenrir and Kadaj climbed on back.

"It'll be easier to take one bike." Kadaj noted. In truth, he wanted to make sure Cloud didn't loose control, being injured, and he didn't mind having to put his arms around Cloud. (-wink- -wink-)

They sped off out of town, past civilians and buildings until dirt was their only company.

– –

Blood trailed from Sephiroth's council room and down the hall. It was smudged up to the door into the room where Jenova lay. The door was left open but it was beginning to swing back closed. Slowly and lazily, like it had all the time in the world.

The thick red liquid led up the small steps to Jenova's coffin where a silver haired man was. He leaned heavily on the coffin, looking into the wooden contraption. He'd opened it to stare into his mother's face, but he should have known what this would be.

The woman he'd known as his mother lay inside. She was covered in a soft lace that spread from his head to her feet. She was beautiful with her long blonde hair and fair skin. But this woman was frowning.

What had he thought would be in here? An old woman, as most coffins held? The picture of hatred, like his father? He knew his mother had been so beautiful.. And so kind.. And so innocent.. Just like.. Kadaj..

Yazoo fell to his knees. He couldn't support his own weight. He traced his mother's face with one finger, blood tainting the once pure skin. He sat with his back to the coffin and a smile graced his lips.

"Mother.. I've been wrong.." he whispered. "I'm sorry.."

The room was silent in return. The smell of death radiating off of Yazoo's blood.

"I tried.. to repent for what I did.. Mother... Did I do the right thing?" he asked, eyes beginning to close. A lone tear fell from one eye and trailed down his cheek. He had no strength to open his eyes but he felt someone wipe the tear away.

"Mother?"

– – –

Cloud stopped his bike at the edge of the cliff and they gazed at the battle below. Men and women fighting for their lives.

"Nii-san.." Kadaj breathed. Cloud didn't care that Kadaj had called him such. It wasn't a literal term. It was his.. Nick-name. Special made by Kadaj. Cloud turned Kadaj's face and gave him a kiss.

"Don't worry." he said.

They got off the bike and stood at the edge. Both grabbed their sword hilts and they leapt off the cliff. Both unsheathed their swords. There. In the middle of it all, walking toward Tifa, was Sephiroth. Tifa fought off another man and Sephiroth smirked, Tifa not noticing his presence.

People from both sides stopped fighting, looking to the sky. Tifa stopped too and looked up. Vincent watched as two soldiers leapt off the cliff.

Cloud jumped behind him as Kadajlanded before Sephiroth. Sephiroth seemed surprised. The man looked between the two men. (Kadaj is in front of Sephiroth and Cloud is behind him)He smiled and laughed. All who had not stopped fighting were stilled by it. It rang through and ceased all battle.

"Kadaj. How nice to see you're still alive." Sephiroth said when he regained himself.

"Don't speak to me so formally." Kadaj tightened his grip on his hilt. Cloud had his back to Sephiroth, keeping others from trying to stop this. It was Kadaj's battle.

"And Strife.. You're up and alive, I see." Sephiroth drew his sword. Disappointment colored his features.

Cloud cast the silver haired man a glare over his shoulder. Sephiroth mentally noted to himself. It had only been about three days.. Maybe four, he couldn't remember all the wounds he'd caused lately. Cloud would still be tender around his wounds.

"You're not going to win this battle, Sephiroth." Kadaj stated. Despite being ready to kill, he stood rather slack in his stance. "You wont kill anyone else."

"Yes, I suppose killing my own son would be a stopping point." Sephiroth shrugged.

Killing his own son? Kadaj looked about and spotted Loz in the crowd. He seemed surprised at their father's words as well. Kadaj kept searching the crowd but he couldn't see Yazoo anywhere. He returned his gaze to Sephiroth.

"Where is Yazoo?" he asked, his voice threatening to show his fear. Cloud paused in his search for Yazoo as well, preparing for the answer. Sephiroth smirked and tilted his head to the side.

"Where all traitors go." he answered. Both sets of eyes flashed and twos blurs sped at Sephiroth.

Which was which would bea good question. Two silver blurs and a blonde blur streaked up into the sky. Cloud and Kadaj attacked Sephiroth relentlessly. Sephiroth spun two swords from nowhere, Cloud slashed, and Kadaj blocked a rain of strikes aimed at him.

Kadaj was thrown into Cloud and both went flying into the ground. They both jumped up again, without missing a beat. This was a war between the three of them. For Mako, for Midgar, but mostly.. For Yazoo.

* * *

Onee: sorry for an OCCness on Cloud or Kadaj. I'm trying to make them romantic, slightly, without loosing character. second, Jenova isn't mean, ugly, and the source of evil in this story. thought u should know that before they find Yazoo..-shifty eyes- 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Tifa covered her mouth as she watched the battle rage above her head. Vincent lowered his head. Loz lowered his gaze to those he was fighting. They all seemed worried. Kadaj was hit and Tifa flinched.

'They're worried about Kadaj..' Loz wondered. 'Do they forgive him? They remember how we used to be?' Perhaps this was an epiphany of sorts. Midgar and Mako were fighting for no reason. What had the reason been?

They hadn't been fighting for land or resources. They hadn't fought because someone of great importance had been slaughtered. They fought because Sephiroth had told them too. Sephiroth claimed of a great wrong that Midgar had committed but he'd never explained what they'd done.

They'd fought a war for nothing. Countless people were killed by his own hand for his father's taste of grief. He knew his father loved grief and sadness, but he didn't know it stretched to start wars.

Loz returned to watching his brother fight. Kadaj and Cloud locked blades with Sephiroth and a great deal of energy was cast aside.

"Where is Yazoo?" Kadaj asked again. Sephiroth knocked them both off and they dashed back in, Sephiroth spun to blocked them both. He locked eyes with Kadaj and smiled.

"Heh."

Cloud tweaked his sword's angle and his sword slipped past Sephiroth. The man ducked and Cloud cut mere strands of hair.

"Your own son?" Cloud growled.

"Traitors are no sons of mine." Sephiroth answered as he began to fall toward the earth.

"You have no sons at all." Kadaj corrected when they sent sparks with their swords.

Kadaj glared and bounced back off of Sephiroth. He looked up to Cloud. They locked eyes and both pulled their arms in closer, brandishing their swords and nodding to one another. They dove, faster and faster. Sephiroth landed on the ground and looked up. Kadaj hit his sword first. Sephiroth blocked and stared straight into his son's eyes and saw the smirk that rose in them.

Sephiroth's eyes widened when pain entered his body from his back. Cloud's sword came out Sephiroth's stomach and it was Sephiroth's turn to stare at the blood coming from his own body. Cloud closed his eyes and ripped his sword out. Sephiroth's mouth open but no sound of pain came out. He merely looked upon his own blood. He dropped one of his swords, which had blocked Kadaj. Kadaj sighed and dropped to his feet. (he was in the air, member?) Sephiroth spun and caught Kadaj with the back of his sword. Kadaj gasped and the air left his body.

Sephiroth even spun around to try and hit Cloud where he'd been wounded. However, Cloud's sword cut Sephiroth faster, clean through his side, and Cloud caught Kadaj in his arms.

"Kadaj?" Cloud whispered. The silence around them was being filled with murmurs. Sephiroth was dead.

Loz looked at Kadaj, clinging to Cloud and catching his breath. He looked to his side and saw Tifa. He hurried over to her and began to whisper to her.

Kadaj nodded.

"I'm okay.." he breathed, not yet full of air.

"Everyone!" Tifa yelled, standing on a large rock. "Why are we fighting?"

Everyone looked at her. She told everyone of Sephiroth's deceit and of the mindless killing they'd all done. Kadaj looked at Cloud. His blue eyes were watching Tifa but he wasn't listening to her.

He looked down at Kadaj and they both nodded. They took off toward Cloud's bike. Loz ran with them and only a few people spared them glances as they listened to Tifa.

– – –

"Yazoo!" Kadaj called as he pushed open the door to Jenova's room. His eyes widened as he spotted his brother leaning on their mother. "Yazoo!" he ran over, Cloud at his side.

Yazoo didn't respond. As Kadaj tried to wake him, Cloud cast a glance into the casket. Jenova. Her original name had been Jean. Cloud remembered her from when he was younger. She had always smiled at them. She had always been kind and welcoming.

This woman had always reminded him of his own mother. All this and yet nothing surprised Cloud as what he saw inside. Nothing.

There was nothing inside the casket.

"Yazoo..." Kadaj leaned his head on his brother's shoulder. "Don't die, Yazoo. I'm sorry for bringing you into my problems..." he cried.

"Kadaj.." Cloud lay a hand on his shoulder. He was kneeling on the other side of Yazoo.

"Mrr.." the pur like noise originated from Yazoo.

"Yazoo?" Kadaj gasped, lifting his head. Cloud caught his attention by wiping off the blood Kadaj had collected on his forehead.

Cloud nodded over his shoulder and Kadaj looked back down at Yazoo.

"I'll take care of him.." Cloud eased his fears and indicated behind him again. Kadaj looked over Cloud's shoulder and saw a woman leaning on the wall in the corner of the room.

Kadaj slowly stood and walked as if under a spell. He came upon the woman and he reached out a hand to touch her face.

"K...Kaa-san?" he asked. She nodded and smiled. That smile she always used to smile.

"You've become such a good boy, Kadaj." Kadaj embraced her and remembered the feeling from his childhood. He did not cry this time. He would not cry as much, he promised himself.

"Kadaj?" a tired voice called. Kadaj broke away from his mother and looked over at the two figures by the open casket. His hair flipped into his eyes but he could still see Yazoo, eyes open.

"Yazoo. Don't talk." Cloud ordered calmly. Kadaj came to his side.

"We're going to get you some help. Don't worry." he promised, holding his brother's hand.

"I've repented. Mother told me. She's alive.." Yazoo spoke. "She said the war would be over. She told me you and Strife would end it.."

"Stop talking, Yazoo.." Cloud ordered, harsher.

"I can't see... Kadaj." Yazoo closed his eyes and a long breath escaped his lips. He stopped talking and Kadaj looked over at his mother and then to Cloud.

Cloud's eyes seemed to ease him into a calmer state than Jenova's. Those deep mako blue eyes that had begun the rebirth of his memories. Cloud was telling him it would be alright. He'd been trying to tell him that ever since they'd met. Kadaj had just never taken the time to listen.

Loz stood by his mother and they looked at each other. The reign of Sephiroth was over.

– –

Jenova, or Jean, explained to Loz about what had happened to her. Sephiroth, when he planned to erased Kadaj's memories, had told her of his plans. She refused to be a part of it and swore that she would not allow him to take away her son.

When he caught her again, she promised that no matter what, she would protect her sons. Sephiroth had put her into a slumber he never planned to release her from. Even in her slumber, she heard all words spoken around or to her. She knew of the prayers Kadaj sent her and the secrets he told her.

When Kadaj came to her, he secretly told her of his meeting with Cloud and she relived moments with him, over and over, and Kadaj began to remember each one. Yazoo sat by her and she whispered that everything would be alright. She hoped her son would know what to do.

When Loz never visited her, she was not surprised. He probably feared her room. Loz had never been the bravest of them all, despite being the oldest and most manly in looks. She forgave him for never visiting.

She liked to believe she'd helped out the whole scenario till this point. Why? Because it was more fun to think that way.

"I'm just glad I've gotten to see my sons grow up." she smiled.

In the end, Yazoo had awoken her. He opened the casket and allowed air to reach her.. And he'd placed the blood on her cheek. That little bit of warmth had sunken into her and reminded her heart to beat.

"Kadaj. Yazoo. Loz." Jenova prayed every night for her sons. And now the war was over and a new age of peace was restored. She wondered what this meant for her family, including Cloud.

– – –

Onee: next chp is the last chp. What do u all think of Jenova.. i mean Jean? I gave her my mother's name. lol. I'm realizing this. lol. anyway, If anything about her confuses you, ask me and I'll explain it. please and thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

Onee: ok.. it says 6, but lets just pretend they look the same. ha ha. Cause they're Final Fantasy and they dont age! wahaha! They're just cool like that.

Thanks for all the support you guys/girls gave me! Whenever I was feeling down, it was cheering and uplifting comments and what not. But seriously, You guys are great. Hope you like my next story as much as (or more than) this one! Hope you enjoy this last chapter!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Bikes were parked outside of the Seventh Heaven Bar and Inn. One was Fenrir and the other was Kadaj's bike. He had thought long and hard for a name for his bike, but in the end he had given up. He believed no name he came up with would be worthy enough to ride alongside Fenrir.

It had been six years since the end of the war and it was once again Kadaj's birthday. Hey, I didn't say it was exactly six years after the end of the war!

Tifa and Jean were on a committee board. They were the new source of government in this now leaderless world. On the council with them were Vincent, who came and went as he pleased, Reno, why? Don't ask, Loz, Rude, and Cloud and Kadaj when it pleased them. They preferred to come in when they saw some serious problem they couldn't solve on their own. So far, there had been only one. The issue of Yazoo.

Inside the bar, the party raged. Laughter and decorations were in surplus amounts. Kadaj got many wonderful gifts and everyone was enjoying themselves. Kadaj looked around and spotted Loz talking with Tifa in his normal nervous fashion. Sitting at a table near the stairs was Yazoo.

Yazoo had barely survived his encounter with Sephiroth and it had taken over a year for him to fully recover. To get anywhere, he had used a wheelchair and he'd often compared himself to Rufus, a man he greatly disliked. Rufus had been killed during the war by Sephiroth.

Sensing Kadaj's stare, Yazoo turned and smiled at him. Kadaj nodded, happy his brothers were back and they were living here again. Kadaj turned his head to the other side and was promptly met with a kiss from Cloud.

From Cloud's neck dangled a brand new silver locket that Kadaj had bought him just a few days after the end of the war. While removing the picture from his old locket, Cloud accidentally snapped said locket in two. He knew that thing was gonna die..

Cloud and Kadaj hadn't told everyone that they loved each other but everyone, who mattered, knew and no one complained. Reno was lost as to what everyone knew that he didn't but no one was going to tell him. People suspected that Rude had a thing for Reno, but they weren't delving any deeper on the subject.

Reno.. Reno liked flashy explosions.. and colors. He fell in love with lights, the fruit cake. But they all loved him for it.

Kadaj suspected that Yazoo had a crush on Cloud but had given up on it and that Loz liked Tifa. It seemed everyone was starting to like someone, except Vincent, who might like someone but he never showed it, Cid, and Yuffie. Barrett was old enough to be all of their fathers, except Cid's, and he was Aerith's step father. Aerith 's little sister, Marlene, was playing in the corner with a boy named Denzel.

Aerith claimed that Denzel had been found on the streets when Marlene was four. He had walked up to the car when their parents had looked away. He seemed to be Marlene's age, and he also had a fascination in staring at her.

'Hi!' Marlene had greeted.

'Hi..'

'I'm Marlene. What's your name?'

'..D-Denzel.'

And he'd been living in the Inn ever since. Marlene seemed taken with him and he was a generally happy boy. In many ways, he reminded Tifa of Cloud. He'd have to deal with his inner demons on his own when he grew older.. Or maybe he wouldn't be alone.

Tifa watched Marlene play around with Denzel and she smiled. He might have a friend there to help him through it..

"Cloud!" Denzel called out. Cloud broke his kiss with Kadaj and looked back at the boy. Denzel ran over and tugged on Cloud's pant leg. Cloud was bent over, leaning on the chair Kadaj sat in and the table. Cloud looked under his arm at the six year old's energetic face.

"Ya?"

"Can you come play with me and Marlene?"

Cloud looked up at Kadaj and sent a message without words. He returned his gaze to the small child attached to his leg.

"Sorry. I'm busy.." at Denzel's sad face he added "but I'll play later.."

"Ok!" Denzel paused. "Promise?"

"Promise." Denzel ran off to play and Cloud sighed. Kadaj laughed slightly and Cloud smiled.

Right. Denzel had this sudden strange interest in Cloud. Perhaps it was because they were so alike.

"Come on, birthday boy." Cloud stood up and headed for the door. Kadaj nodded his goodbye to Tifa and left with Cloud. Cloud climbed on his bike and Kadaj ran over.

"Like before?" he asked.

"Yea. Like before." Cloud slid his glasses on and Kadaj hopped on his bike.

'Like before.' they both thought, revving their engines and speeding away.

Vincent watched from the window and he smiled. Cloud was happy so it was okay. He didn't mind how everything had turned out. It felt like home here. Everyone was a friend and even if Cloud had found his love after so many years, Vincent was okay with it. Besides, he was probably meant to be a lonely old man anyway. He smirked and left the window.

"Like before." he laughed lowly.

– –

He forgot everything in the rush of the wind. He always lost himself in the race. But that was how he liked it. Everything fell away except him and Cloud.

* * *

Onee: cookies and kudo bars to whoever can tell me who Vincent might like. 


End file.
